WheelOfMisfortune
((WheelOfMisfrtune))by: DATBURGERDONUT There is currently a game on Roblox called "Wheel of Fortune". It is based on the game show. You spin a wheel for money, sometimes you get bankrupt. When you spin on money, there is a phrase, so you have to guess a word in order to earn the money. I've never played the game. I found it while browsing roblox admin's profiles. I was like "OO i want to play it." So I played it, I won about 7 times. Then I lost connection. Something was different. Instead of saying "Connection was lost" it said "Begginers luck". It just said that. It was really strange. I entered the game again. Everything was normal. Except the title now said "WheelOfMisfortune". So I was on a V.I.P. server apparently. I never knew you could customize a V.I.P. server. There was only 1 other person with me, this still shocked me to this day... It was Guest1avi. Guest1avi is this roblox creepypasta account that I've been focusing a lot on, partially because I believe I know that person in real life, a real life stalker I know. Round 1 Anyways they said "Welcome to my game. Do not fear." So I joined their group, and surprisingly the round started with only 2 players. So I saw the wheel. Everything was normal. The only clue for the phrase was "Roblox Game." Everything really was normal. Guest1avi went first. They got the wrong letter. I got a correct letter. It went on like this for quite some time. I knew the game would have the word "of" in it. So on purpose I put a Q. It said I was correct, but instead of putting a Q, it had an O. Finally I put in an X, but then a text box popped up reading "This is taking WAY to long. Let's speed it up." Then the phrase was filled in to spell "Wheel Of Misfortune." Then it said "Congratulations, Guest1avi for guessing the word." I guess the game was glitchy. It went to ads. The ad said "What a flower" and showed a picture of a high definition Daisy flower. Round 2 So the ad lasted about a minute until we made it to Round 2. The music was slower. The background walls were a light yellow. The host was a Guest. The 3rd competitor was a guest too. Of course I wouldn't consider Guest1avi a guest. Anyways the clue for the phrase was "Roblox Ruler." That basically meant Roblox ceo, which is builderman. So I got to go 1st this time. I spun the wheel. The only spinning landings were money signs had "$1#inf." on it. It landed on it of course. I put in B, but it said it was wrong. The random guest next to me guessed the whole phrase. This made no sense whatsoever. The guest typed in "Guest1avi." Instead of the host guest saying "Congratulations.." and whatever, he said "Be Ce" and my computer shut down. This wasn't uncommon because I actually had a crappy laptop that always overheats. I thought what a coincidence it was that it turned off at that moment. I was going to turn it on, and then the screen went a very bright white. My eyes hurt at 1st when I saw it. Then I saw Guest1avi on my screen. Round 3 Guest1avi said "Hello Daisy named censored for safety. Do fear, for you will fail this round." I panicked. I hard reseted my laptop, then closed it, then I finally pulled the plug. My screen went black. I ran downstairs to drag my dad's old mallet to smash my computer. I made a shocking discovery when I came back. My screen was red with Guest1avi's face on it. He said the phrase clue as "B3ST". The easy way to win is usually guess A,E,I,O,U. I guessed all of them wrong. There was a give up button. I clicked it. I went back to the WheelOfMistfortune game thing. Everything was black and white. The only spinner landings were suicide. I spun. It landed on Suicide. I felt my hand in real life drag for a knife near me. I grabbed it. WIP Im really busy today qq